clonehighfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Abraham Lincoln
The Original Abraham Lincoln depicts the real-life 16th president of the United States. He plays the role of Abe Lincoln's clone father. Abe's main goal, like with many other clones, is to live up to his clonefather and find a way to achieve his greatness. Biography In "A.D.D.: the Last D is for Disorder", the picture of Abraham Lincoln on the 5 dollar bill started talking to Abe, as the spirit of the original spoke through it. He convinced Abe that the only way to get people to stop boycotting Gandhi for his alleged problem, was for him to cause a bigger issue for them to direct their focus toward. In "A Room of One's Clone: The Pie of the Storm", Abe sought advice on how to get Joan and Cleo to get along. He went to Unspecified Rodent Themed Amusement Park and rode Mr. Lincoln's Mild Ride, where he listened to an animatronic puppet of Lincoln, talking about putting an end to the civil war. Abe went to the pie fighting crowd and explained to them what his clonefather said to him. In "Raisin the Stakes: A Rock Opera in Three Acts", Abe was knocked unconscious, and ended up on a glorious, cloudy, heaven-like plane. Abraham Lincoln, wearing a rainbow striped version of his outfit and sang to him the song, "My Son", wherein he explained to him that he must kick his drug habit and convince the others to do the same. This would earn him the respect of his followers and the sex of Cleo. Appearance Abraham Lincoln is basically, a more detailed and fully grown version of Abe Lincoln. He has a fuller beard and more pronounced and protruding cheekbones. The hair on his head is fuller and longer, though this is usually hidden by his iconic top hat, which is the main physical difference between himself and his cloned son. Personality Abraham Lincoln is a great and honorable man, who takes pride in his many achievements. He is he very model of everything Abe Lincoln wants to be. He is rightfully looked up to as he is a wise and successful role model. Episode Appearances *A.D.D.: the Last D is for Disorder *A Room of One's Clone: The Pie of the Storm *Raisin the Stakes: A Rock Opera in Three Acts Trivia *The only thing that separates him from his clone son, name-wise, is that his clone son, always goes by the diminutive "Abe", while his name is referred to in full. *Abe's first attempt at filling his clonefather's shoes was in "Episode Two: Election Blu-Galoo", when he ran for school president. This is also, where it was first learned there are tons of pictures of The Original Abraham Lincoln on the walls of his room. *A very graphic and detailed version of him getting shot by John Wilkes Booth is hanging on the wall of The Grassy Knoll. Gallery Abe in his Room.png Original Abraham on the Dollar.png Mechanical Abe Lincoln.png Try the Churros.png Abe Lincoln Pen.png My Son.png Grassy Knoll Graphic Painting.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Caucasians